


Birth of Darkness

by rebelliousfool



Series: Smile for Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, Haikyuu!! Quest AU, M/M, Magic AU, more characters to be added later on - Freeform, more tags to be added so not to spoil, rating also subject to change as we continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousfool/pseuds/rebelliousfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off in the Kingdom of Aobajosai, there lies a mythical evil that has been guarded for centuries... Or at least that’s what all the stories say. No one really knows what this evil is or if it even exists. You could go around the town and ask what the real story is but everyone says something different. The only thing that stays the same is the name. The same name that adults use to scare children into staying out of trouble. </p><p>That name is Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head when this song first came out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA  
> And since then I've been planning this whole story!
> 
> So...  
> enjoy.
> 
> (also small warning that our main character has a bit of an anxiety attack at the end, altho it isn't that intense of a scene, but be aware if you're sensitive to that)

The world spiraled into shades of gray while Iwaizumi tried to make sense of it all. There was a fierce pain burgeoning from his chest and for the life of him he couldn’t sit up. Trying to comprehend his surroundings only made him more nauseous so Iwaizumi closed his eyes in concentration. 

He first focused on his breathing, trying to regulate his erratic heart. However, each intake felt as if someone were hacking apart his lungs with steel nails. Next he attempted to clear his throat which resulted in a dry metallic taste overcoming his taste buds. And then he realized… 

I’m dying.

His body was hot as it fought for his life but things were quickly shutting down. He was burning while his head flooded with regrets and memories that passed by too fast to focus on. Then out of nowhere, he felt a droplet of water fall onto his cheek. He looked up to see a blur of brown and felt a hand cradle his face. The hand was warm and for some reason it grounded him, bringing a sense of peace to his dying state. 

He strained to hear past his pounding heartbeat, only able to make out the other’s blubbering and repetitive use of the word ‘please’. He implored his senses to see the person above him one last time but he was loosing consciousness fast. 

He closed his eyes once more and forged all his strength into his final moment. He brought his hand to cup the others and looked into the center of the brown blur. He needed them to hear this before he left, even if each word felt like gargling screws.

“I love you.”

His eyes fluttered close and his vision, along with his pain, vanished soon replaced with a cold chill running through his veins. Iwaizumi’s heart ached, missing the warmth of the other’s hand. Then across the horizon flashed a small dot of starlight. The light flickered like a flame and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but get closer. 

The tiny light grew in size as he walked forward, the air was warmer and brighter until he was so close he was blinded in white light. Like thunder an agonized screech pierced the air and it felt as if it physically ripped at his heart. The scream blew out the light as it continued, showing no sign of stopping. The ground fell beneath him and before he knew it Iwaizumi was plummeting into darkness.

He startled awake, only to find, yet again, the somnolent room of the guard barracks. This is the fifth time he’s had that nightmare and its been waking him up earlier every time. 

He groaned, sitting up to rub at his face. Ever since his new assignment he hasn’t been able to sleep well and not just because of the nightmares tormenting him. 

To all but the King and General, he was just another palace guard, sworn under the crown to protect his beloved home, Aobajosai. However, he was recently donned the new Keeper of the Kingdom, the sole person with the life long task of guarding the vilest of evil. 

To the normal citizen this creature was simply myth, a story to tell children to make them behave, which is fine, it’s better that the reality of this beast is hidden to not cause fear amongst the people. However, this beast is indeed real but thankfully for the past millennia the thing hasn’t moved nor spoken, resulting in its name becoming nothing more than a legend. 

Or at least that’s what he was told.

Within the first few hours of his new assignment the thing had seemed as statue-like as everyone claimed. However, that blissful silence was soon replaced with a mouth that would not shut the fuck up. And oh boy was the thing annoying as it just oozed narcissism and vainglory. 

Forgoing any more attempts to sleep, Iwaizumi got up from his bed and began to dress himself in his armor. The royal guard’s uniform was simple in design with some striking white lines carved onto the chest plate and a mint cape flowing over one shoulder.

Once dressed he snuck out of the sleeping chamber and into the hallway; nearly having a heart attack when he bumped into a man’s chest.

He looked up to see none other than the General himself. He immediately straightened up and saluted.

“General Ushijima, sir.” Ushijima wore the same armor as he did except for a small pin of twirling, silver vines fastened to his cape, representing his rank.

Ushijima stood there with a stern face as he observed Iwaizumi. “You’re up early. I assume you will be attending your post earlier as well?”

Iwaizumi gave a clipped affirmation before Ushijima nodded in approval. Ushijima then stood there just a moment long enough to make the situation awkward before he turned to stomp further down the hall. Interactions with Ushijima always seemed to be somewhat quirky.

Iwaizumi sighed, feeling a bit guilty.

He knows he should report the sudden awakening of the demon but something stopped him every time. He couldn’t explain it and he was afraid to think into it too much. It’s not like the thing seemed to be too dangerous or expressed any interest in anything immoral besides being a massive thorn in his side. Not to mention he’s done a pretty good job at ignoring its rambles. Sometimes he would respond for some god-known reason, but other than that he gave the demon the cold shoulder.

Plus, there was something about the demon that really confused him. Like why now, after all this time, why come out of its hibernation now? And he was certain there was something else under that shit-happy façade the guy had, as if he knew something he didn’t. 

Iwaizumi walked down the hall, his eyes flowed across the vine carvings that were littered throughout the palace. He eventually entered a hallway with vases standing on podiums and banners hanging from the tall ceiling. This part of the palace was often vacant but just in case he skimmed his eyes down each side of the hall before uncovering a secret door. 

He cracked the door open enough for him to shimmy through and was brought to a long staircase leading downwards. The stairs were made of old cobblestone and every so often there was a torch to light up the way. Iwaizumi trekked down the steps for almost a minute before coming to another door. The old wood of the door opened with a low creak revealing a timeworn room. Steel bars divided up the space and across from him lounged the legendary Oikawa himself. 

As expected, the demon wore a giddy smile as Iwaizumi entered the room. His shackled wrists hung heavy on his arms as little vines could be seen sprouting in-between the locks. His clothes were practically rags as they bore holes, most likely caused from moths. His mousy-brown hair swooped from his face while two horns protruded from his scalp, which was really the only thing that made him look un-human. However, he always seemed to notice the demon’s eyes first. At a glance they were brown but when the light hit them just right they burned auburn, as if his very soul was fire itself. 

“Oh, well isn’t it my favorite knight in shining armor! ~” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and leaned against the opposing wall, making no attempt to respond. 

The demon pouted before whining, “What, not even a hello? So rude Hedgehog-Head!”

Iwaizumi’s head pinged in agitation. “Stop calling me that.”

“Then tell me your name, Hedgehog-Head.”

Iwaizumi met Oikawa’s smug grin with a glare. He was too sleep deprived for this lunacy. 

“None of your business, demon.”

Oikawa squawked, mirroring Iwaizumi’s own indignation. 

“That is so rude! I have a name you know!? It’s Oikawa. Say it with me, O-i-ka-wa!” Oikawa moved closer to the bars and leaned forward scrunching up his nose, “Or is your caveman brain too small to understand simple etiquette? You’d think your mother would have taught you some manners.”

Iwaizumi glared at him, “I’m an orphan.” 

Oikawa hesitated for a moment before continuing. 

“Well… Either way, there should have been someone to tell you how to behave. How about I be your teacher! So first things first, it’s polite to introduce yourself. My name is- “

“Look, I couldn’t give two shits what your name is, I’m too tired for your bullshit today. Why don’t you do everyone a favor and go back to sleep. Forever.” 

Iwaizumi began rubbing his temples in frustration. However, when Oikawa didn’t respond he looked up, surprised to see such a solemn and crest fallen expression on his face.

Shit. 

Sometimes this demon looked so human. It made him forget why it was even locked up in the first place. He sighed in defeat and averted his eyes before saying, “My name is Iwaizumi.” 

He awaited some sort of snarky response like, “Oh I knew you would succumb to my good looks eventually” but instead the room remained quiet.

He turned his eyes back to see Oikawa giving him a genuine smile. He was stunned for a few seconds by how it just lit up the whole room. His skin began to feel hot as they just gazed at each other.

Iwaizumi was the first to snap out of the weird moment, yelling at Oikawa to cut it out. However, Oikawa’s smile only grew larger and more warm as he began to laugh. The laugh resembled tinkling bells which made Iwaizumi even more embarrassed when the word cute entered his head. 

It was going to be a long day.

~~~ 

After that unusual morning, things had gone back to normal. Except that now that Oikawa knew his name he took on the liberty of donning him with the new nickname of Iwa-chan. 

Not to mention Oikawa was now a lot harder to ignore because the more he pretended he wasn’t there the more annoying he became. Oikawa would start chanting that stupid nickname until he would snap and be sucked into the conversation. 

“Iwa, Iwa, Iwa! Iwwaaaazzuuuummiiii! Iwa-chan!”

“For the love of god, what now?” Iwaizumi hoped his glare looked like death itself but Oikawa just tilted his head quizzically.

“What’s it like outside? Things are bound to have changed since I’ve been out... I bet you the whole city has been over run with vines and other gluttonous plants!” Oikawa wore a smug grin while sticking out his tongue but Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh.

“Plants? In Aoba? Not unless it’s dying or covered in thorns.” 

Oikawa spoke in a small voice, “Oh”, before the room fell silent. His expression was completely flat while his eyes seemed to mist over in thought. Well what was he expecting? Aoba has been known for its dry plains and infertile soil for decades. It wasn’t the best place to farm but it was magnificent for mining ore and manufacturing weapons. The tough land made tough people making the kingdom notorious for their blunt and brutish culture. 

Oikawa looked at him with a blank stare before questioning, “So if every plant in your country is dead why is there a flower branded onto your chest plate?” Iwaizumi self consciously looked down at his armor. 

“This isn’t a flower, it’s just a bunch of lines.” 

Oikawa laughed before he said, “Wow Iwa-chan, how stupid can you be? That’s obviously a flower.” Iwaizumi scowled as they interlocked in a childish dispute until Oikawa decided on a different approach. 

“How about I show you the flower, that ought to get it through your thick skull.”

“What and let you leave? How stupid do you think I am?”

The corner of Oikawa’s mouth torqued up as he shook his head. “No worries, I’m not going anywhere. But I would love it if you gave me some of your water.” He eyed Iwaizumi’s canteen that was attached to his waist. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the leather canteen to toss it to him. Oikawa caught it with his bound hands and used his teeth to loosen the top. Once the lid was off, he began to poor water onto the ground. 

“What the hell dumbass? Don’t take my canteen just to waste it!” However, Oikawa ignored him and tossed the canteen back between the bars. Iwaizumi caught it in a fumble as he watched Oikawa cover the damp spot with his hands and take a deep breath. A small glow illuminated between his fingers as he lifted his hands revealing a fresh green stem. Sparkling dust fell from his hands as he removed them from the stem, revealing a white flower. The petals were thin and danced delicately in the dungeon’s draft. 

Oikawa voice was soft and fond, “It’s called a ghost orchid and they’re very rare…”

Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa suspiciously, but Oikawa’s eyes were set on the flower. “What kind of demon are you”, Iwaizumi mumbled mainly to himself.

Oikawa looked up at him pouting his lips. “And what makes you think I’m a demon?”

“Well what else would you be?”

Oikawa shrugged before winking at him. “Do you believe in magic, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi laughed at the thought, “Magic? That stuff isn’t real.”

It was Oikawa’s turn to scoff at his blunder, “And yet a demon is? Demon’s are just made-up beings that human’s created to use as an excuse for their own darkness. They don’t actually exist.”

“Okay then what’s magic?”

“I don’t know if I wanna tell you anymore. You’re being so mean to me.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue and used one of his fingers to pull down his eyelid, creating the dumbest tainting face he’s ever seen.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Well I guess magic is just of load of shit, demon.” 

Oikawa traded his mocking for a pout and stared at Iwaizumi disapprovingly. His eyes were calculating before he opened his mouth, “Magic is light. It can be created through joy and love”, Oikawa mumbled the rest, “But human’s have always had a hard time understanding that.” 

Ignoring his last comment Iwaizumi countered, “You’re trying to tell me that you’re capable of love? After what you’ve done to this kingdom?” 

Suddenly, a chill sparked through the room causing Iwaizumi to regret letting those words slip out. However, he wasn’t one to take back his word; it had been said so there was no going back. 

Oikawa’s face turned dangerous and predatory as the ghost orchid began to wilt in front of him. The growing tension sparked Iwaizumi’s fighting instincts as he subconsciously reached for his sword. 

Iwaizumi didn’t like this Oikawa. As annoying as the guy was, he found it abnormally endearing. There was some sort of charm that drew him in; made him feel that if he stayed long enough he’d be able to uncover the real Oikawa and all his secrets. 

When Oikawa spoke it was like an icy hand gripping his neck, “And what exactly did I do?” 

Iwaizumi kept his face void of emotion. Charming or not he had to remember that there was a reason this demon had been locked up. He couldn’t let it get under his skin and fool him with tricks and lies. 

“You know what you did.”

Oikawa’s reply came off venomous and bitter, “Then refresh my memory, sweet knight.” 

Iwaizumi recalled all the stories he heard as a child, all the reading he’s done growing up on the scourge that came to this land. 

“Many years ago they say you appeared to us as an angel. Say you were loved and worshiped among the people. But in reality you were just a wolf in sheep’s clothing. You starved and murdered my people for your own personal gain.”

Oikawa let out a dry, bitter laugh. “Is that what they’re telling you? You’re a fool to believe such lies.”

“Excuse me? If that’s not the case, then how about you enlighten me?”

He could feel the electricity between their stare. Oikawa’s eyes were aflame and when he thought the fire would explode it instead faltered and fell to a low flicker. Oikawa bit his lip breaking eye contact to stare at the floor while Iwaizumi sneered, “That’s what I thought, those who are capable of such evil can’t love.”

Oikawa shot back up to meet his eyes, the flame returning even though tears visibly threatened to breach. Oikawa didn’t scream but his voice was loud and quivered as he exhorted, “DON’T! Don’t say I can’t love. Not from you. I’ve loved so deeply it literally cut me and tore me down. I may not have been the most perfect person and if I could go back and change it all, believe me I would but don’t you ever say I can’t love.” Oikawa’s body was shaking and his face was growing red from either holding back tears or anger, or both. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say. He was stunned by the passion and grief that wrenched itself across Oikawa’s face. His heart ached at the utter wreck that was Oikawa.

Iwaizumi lowered his voice, “I’m sorry.” 

Oikawa turned around, avoiding Iwaizumi as his shoulders quivered and sobs occasionally slipped from his lips. Iwaizumi knew he wanted him to stop talking but not like this. He felt so helpless as Oikawa kept his back turned. 

For the rest of the day Iwaizumi felt worse and worse, constantly wondering of how much of an asshole he was.

~~~

The next morning, Iwaizumi awoke from that heinous nightmare and a seriously guilty conscience. His mind was whirling and the last thing we wanted to do was show his face to Oikawa, especially when it was so early in the morning.

He lifted himself from his bed as it gave a low creak. The room was dark and the windows were in a similar state. So as the previous nights, Iwaizumi fell into his routine of tip toeing his way into his uniform and out the room.

However, this time when he left the guard barracks he didn’t go straight to his post but instead found his feet traveling towards the palace garden. The garden wasn’t much consisting of some barely kept up shrubs and some dying grass that had green patches. Honestly the castle cares more about their show room of forged armor and weapons than this. Either way, he needed the fresh air. 

He walked towards the centerpiece of the garden, a fountain with a beautiful angel. Its wings tucked behind it as its hands were held together to make a tiny cup where the water bubbled out. In front of the fountain was a cracked stone bench and Iwaizumi sat down as his mind ate him alive.

He was so conflicted; his whole life he’s learned how the ‘Horrible Oikawa’ knew no bounds for his cruelty but ever since he actually met him, Oikawa’s hardly held up his reputation of an evil master mind. If anything he seems lost, as if he were a young child who lost his way: temperamental, sensitive, afraid. Not to mention if Oikawa is right about the past then what actually happened back then? 

He knows he shouldn’t be trusting in Oikawa. He knows he shouldn’t be fraternizing with him. Yet the only reason he could form in his mind was just a gut feeling. Something deep in the pit of his stomach that was so raw and instinctual and could never be defined by reason and Iwaizumi has always followed that feeling. 

Before he knew it the sun had risen behind grey clouds. Light beamed above, spotlighting certain sections of the garden. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think how much he’s missed this. Standing in a dungeon all day isn’t the most refreshing of jobs. The room was always dark and the walls slightly moist. 

The clouds moved above him until a beam of sunlight chose to shine down on him. He relaxed under the sun closing his eyes as he just soaked it all in. 

“You’re not at your post.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes fell open to see Ushijima standing in front of him. Where on earth did he come from? Iwaizumi quickly stood to salute to him.

“Sorry sir, I lost track of time.” 

“Well I’ll need you to be more dedicated to your duty. Things have been a little rough with Karasuno and their new ruler lately. We need to be prepared for anything.” 

Iwaizumi was a bit shocked at this. Karasuno was a neighboring kingdom, they used to be quite powerful until their king died a couple years ago. However, this was the first time he’s heard of a new ruler. “Are they threatening war?”

Ushijima shook his head, “No, but they have been showing signs of doing so. That is why you are required to make sure that Oikawa stays secure and locked up.”

Iwaizumi mentally gulped. Here was his chance to tell him about Oikawa’s recent awakening.

“Yes sir.”

Ushijima nodded and then walked off.

~~~ 

When he returned to the dungeon, Oikawa had acted like nothing had happened yesterday. He was back to his cheery, annoying self. Iwaizumi was both relieved and concerned but there wasn’t much he could think of to fix it. However, he did show less annoyance and venom towards Oikawa then he usually did and something told him that Oikawa noticed that.

“Hey Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi hummed in response as he leaned against the opposite wall of the cell.

“Have you ever been outside of Aobajosai before?” Oikawa spoke in a calm voice, tone more thoughtful than derisive, like it usually was.

Iwaizumi shrugged as he said, “Nope. I’ve lived here my whole life. Never left.” Oikawa tipped his head to one side.

“So if the land is as barren as you say you’ve never really seen flowers before.”

“Idiot, I’ve seen flowers before, they sell them in markets. My orphanage would even give flowers to those who got adopted as a parting gift.” Oikawa got a little excited at hearing that, as mile blossoming on his face.

“Really? What kind of flower did you get, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi shuffled his feet and avoided Oikawa’s eyes. 

“I never got one.”

“Oh.” Oikawa’s smile fell. Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head.

“That’s actually how I became a guard. At the orphanage, once kids have yet to be adopted and hit the age of 14, they’re enlisted into the army. Which was fine, actually better. They feed you, teach you a lot of skills, I really enjoyed it”, Iwaizumi chuckled nervously a bit to himself at the nostalgia, “I was a bit of a troublemaker at the orphanage, I even stole flowers from the market because I was jealous of all those kids who got adopted. However, things were different in the army. I had more friends and we all had a common cause that we could work together on. This Kingdom gave me a place where I belong.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure why he was telling all this to Oikawa. Maybe he still felt guilty about yesterday or maybe it was because somewhere deep down he felt like he could trust Oikawa, that he could confide in him.

When he looked over Oikawa was giving him an honest smile again, but this time instead of it embarrassing him he was relieved to see it. Slowly Oikawa’s smile turned a bit giddy and he hopped up to the bars of the cell and said, “Well you still didn’t get a flower! Hand me your canteen again.” Oikawa was bouncing on his feet as Iwaizumi handed over his canteen with a light smirk. Seeing him all giddy was sort of refreshing.

Oikawa then poured water on the floor and covered his hands over the damp ground. Soft, white light sparkled through his fingers as he revealed a clump of blue flowers with yellow centers. Oikawa plucked the flowers from the ground and held it out in-between the bars.

Iwaizumi took them and spun the flowers around to analyze them. 

“They’re called forget-me-nots.” Iwaizumi glanced up at Oikawa. His face was warm and proud making Iwaizumi’s stomach flutter. He quickly looked back at the flowers and felt the softness of the petals between his fingers. 

“Thank you.” He couldn’t help the smile that stretched over his face. When he realized how long he was staring at the flowers he looked up, making eye contact with Oikawa. 

Oikawa was staring at him with rosy cheeks with an expression on his face that he’s never seen before. In fact, no one has ever looked at him like this. The only word he could think of to describe this look would be warm. 

Iwaizumi was enraptured by Oikawa’s gaze and soon Iwaizumi started to feel warm as well. It started in his cheeks and flowed down his body to settle in his stomach. 

~~~

When the time had come for him to retire to the guard barracks his body still felt pleasantly warm. His stomach fluttered and the tips of his toes and fingers tingled. He sat on his bed, twirling the forget-me-nots around just gazing at them, thinking about Oikawa and the way he had looked at him.

“Oooh, looks like Iwaizumi found himself an admirer”, called a teasing voice from across the room. Iwaizumi looked up to see two approaching guards; Matsukawa and Hanamaki. They were dressed in common clothing, as had most of the guards since their curfew was approaching. The two of them held a mischievous smirk on their faces as they eyed the flowers in his hand. 

Hanamaki reached out and grabbed Iwaizumi in a headlock while ruffling his hair. “Is this why we’ve barely seen you lately? Someone got the hots for you?”

Matsukawa smirked as he added, “Are they cute?”

Iwaizumi growled, shoving Hanamaki off of him. “No, I was promoted, remember.”

Hanamaki scoffed and rolled his eyes leaning his elbow on Matsukawa’s shoulder. “I hardly call hallway duty in the most barren part of the castle a promotion.”

Matsukawa fake gasped into his hand and said, “Unless, of course, that’s where you’re meeting your secret lover! How scandalous Iwaizumi!”

The two broke off into snickers as a glare settled onto Iwaizumi’s face. However, he couldn’t help the small blush that tickled his cheeks when he started to think of Oikawa as his ‘secret lover’. The very thought of it made him incredibly confused and conflicted so all he could mutter was a weak, “Shut up.”

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so there is someone?”

Iwaizumi’s glare deepened as his face flushed and he raised his fist to punch them in the shoulder. They both laughed but still backed up a bit, hands raised. Hanamaki laughed, “Whoa okay, easy. We’re just teasing.”

Matsukawa added, “Yeah we just wanted to remind you to not be a stranger. Everyone misses you Mr. Promotion.” Iwaizumi felt a bit guilty at that. 

Ever since his new position as The Keeper he’s been more distant from everyone. Doesn’t help that he can’t tell them the truth about his promotion.

Before he could get too serious Hanamaki joked, “Yeah who else are we going to tease, now that you’re always gone.” Matsukawa laughed while Iwaizumi grinned and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“Iwaizumi-san!” The three of them looked up to see one of the newest recruits; Kindaichi. He was clearly a bit nervous but his voice was stern as he proclaimed, “I’d like to challenge you to a wrestling match.” Iwaizumi grinned and Matsukawa wacked Iwaizumi on the back for luck.

The match was over before it began; next thing he knew all the guards in the room were lining up to test their strength against the arm wrestling champion. They were all loud and giddy even when a higher ranked guard came in shouting at them to go to sleep.

Iwaizumi was still grinning when he laid down. The people in the guard were the closest things he’s ever had to a family. In that moment he remembered the flowers Oikawa gave him. He quickly sat up, looking around for the clump of flowers. 

He was growing a bit frantic now. He leaned over his bed and saw the flowers laying peacefully underneath. He sighed in relief and picked them up as he laid down. He couldn’t help the grin that popped onto his face as he gazed at the petals in the dark. It’s been a while since he’s felt this happy. 

Before he knew it his eyes drifted closed and sleep soon over came him. 

~~~

Iwaizumi’s face tickled as a strong breeze gusted across his face. He tried opening his eyes but realized that his hands were covering them.

Slowly he removed his hands to reveal an entire landscape moving below him. He gasped in surprise and tried to jump away but two strong arms looped around his shoulders keeping him in place.

A laugh chimed above causing him to look up to see someone carrying him. However, the sun shone brightly successfully blinding him from his carrier. Iwaizumi squinted trying to make out some feature off the person but was only able to see two enormous, feathered wings stretched out as they glided through the air.

A tinkling voice rung in his ear, “Don’t look at me, look at the land! Not everyday you get a bird’s eye view.”

Obeying the voice, Iwaizumi looked back to the ground. 

It was like looking at a playhouse with all the tiny houses and tiny people. They soared over fields and fields of crops and their respective farmers working the land. Soon the open fields gave way to various greens of a forest. Every so often he would spot little patches of grass where he could make out tiny figures of deer and other woodland creatures. His gaze lifted beyond the woods to see mountains sitting on the edge of the horizon; puffy white clouds decorating their necks. 

Iwaizumi marveled at the sight, his heart grew warm and his eyes slightly watered at the shear beauty of the landscape. He knew the world was big but being able to see just how big and how small he actually was made his heart flutter at all the life this earth held. 

Before he became too emotional a loud ‘caw’ registered to his right. He turned his head to see a crow gliding along with him. Its black feathers glimmered blue’s and purple’s as the sun drenched it in its light. It swiveled its head to look at him only to caw again and again, each time louder than the next until Iwaizumi’s eyes blinked open to see a guard shooing away a stubborn crow out of one of the guard barrack’s windows. 

He sat up in his bed, the fluttering feeling of flying still dancing in his stomach. He looked down to his lap and saw the forget-me-not’s and instantly thought of Oikawa.

~~~

Since that day, talking to Oikawa has been a lot easier. They talk about the kingdom, about plants, making the day go by much faster than before. He doesn’t understand why but talking to him puts him at ease and seeing him smile makes him feel like he’s flying.

Speaking of flying, his nightmares have stopped and have been replaced with dreams of soaring through the air. He can’t remember the last time he was this happy and giddy. Soon he found himself restless each morning to go see Oikawa. 

One morning Iwaizumi woke up and it was the same as many others. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping as he slowly awoke from another pleasant dream. Most of the guards had already left for their morning shift which allowed Iwaizumi a peaceful morning for his mind to ponder about nothing in particular as he dressed in uniform.

It wasn’t until he started walking down the hall that something felt off. Iwaizumi paused, his instincts alerting him to something unseen. 

He waited even if he wasn’t sure what exactly he was waiting for. 

Then suddenly a distant boom sounded through the hall followed by a light tremble in throughout the hallway. His heart sank, scrutinizing the direction of the sound and realizing it came from the main gates of the palace.

Iwaizumi turned on his heel and sprinted towards the boom. His mind was blank and he was running on instinct as the sounds of screams and metal against metal raised in volume. He hadn’t even made it to the main scene of the fight when he started to notice wounded soldiers being carried away. The end of hall was masked in a thick cloud of dust where shadows could be seen fighting.

Iwaizumi was a few seconds from grabbing the newest weapon and joining the fight when a hand gripped the back of his shoulder and swung him around.

It was the general, Ushijima. He was already sweaty from fighting and clutched a red blade in his one hand. Forgetting any form of status or formality Iwaizumi asked the first thing that came to mind, “What happened?”

Ushijima breathed for a moment before explain, “Members of Karasuno’s court were scheduled to come here and discuss terms of peace. However, they decided to lay an ambush on us instead.”

Iwaizumi’s anger rose, almost turning back around to enter the fray of metal but Ushijima pulled him back once more. “This is not your duty. You are to guard the demon and make sure no enemy discovers his location or doom be to us all.”

Iwaizumi clenched his fists and ground his teeth, but the stare Ushijima gave him was not one to be argued with. He managed a small, “Yes sir”, before he left for the dungeon, but not without grabbing a spare sword just in case. 

~~~

Iwaizumi was pacing in the dungeon while Oikawa gave him a concerned look.

It’s been hours since this morning and he could still hear the raging sounds of war above. 

He felt so useless just standing here just watching Oikawa, which he was pretty sure couldn’t even harm a fly; what would he do, kill a man with flowers? So here he was protecting a ‘threat’ when the real one was right above him. However, he can’t go against a direct order from Ushijima; that would be mutinous. 

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. “I’ll be right back.” Iwaizumi swung open the door and climbed up the steps before Oikawa was able to respond.

I’ll just take a small peak through the door.

He slowly cracked open the door and peaked down the hall. He was able to make out a few figures and squinted his eyes to focus on their uniforms.

Iwaizumi’s stomach fell. Those weren’t Aobajosai uniforms.

He quickly closed the door, but was still careful to keep quiet. His mind was wild as he rushed back down to the dungeon room. 

If Karasuno’s soldiers have already made it this far into the palace, then what say about the rest of the kingdom. Iwaizumi was going to be sick, his whole life, his whole family, endangered by this enemy and he was stuck here. 

Once he entered the dungeon he cursed loudly and punched the nearest wall. Oikawa jumped a bit at Iwaizumi’s actions before questioning, “Are you okay?”

Iwaizumi spun around and growled at Oikawa. He wasn’t mad at him but he was so frustrated and didn’t know what else to do. He half-shouted, “My home is falling to it’s knee’s right before my eyes and I’m stuck here baby sitting!” 

Oikawa raised his shackled wrists in defense. “Okay then go fight, I don’t see the problem here?”

Iwaizumi gripped his hair as he rasped between clenched teeth, “It’s not that easy. I was given specific instruction from the General to keep you guarded at all times.”

Oikawa slowly blinked at him and then responded as if the answer was simple, “Then take me with you.”

Iwaizumi stalled in his hair pulling. “What?”

“I said take me with you. That way you can still keep an eye on me. Plus, if the kingdom is getting as bad of a beating as you’re implying you really think one more fighter will make a difference? But me? I have magic.” Oikawa winked at him.

Iwaizumi gaped, he was boggled, but not at Oikawa’s suggestion more so on the fact that he was actually considering it.

Suddenly a tiny voice rang in his head. NO, it said, THIS IS A BAD IDEA! He’s a demon remember? Locked behind bars for a reason! He’s just going to bail the moment you release him, don’t let him manipulate you!

Iwaizumi shook his head and stared daggers at Oikawa. “How dumb do you think I am? Even if I had a key to your cell, how would I know you wouldn’t just bail the moment I let you out?”

Oikawa ‘hmp-ed’ in irritation. “You wound me Iwa-chan, no faith in me at all”, Oikawa turned his nose upward before continuing, “However if that’s the case how about we make a deal.”

Iwaizumi squinted at Oikawa as his eyes burned a rich auburn. “What kind of deal?”

“Simple really. You’ll tie your soul to mine, that way you’ll be able to stop me from any ‘bad’ things you think I’ll do”, Oikawa rolled his eyes at the idea, “I can fight from the shadows and then when we’re done we can slip back into the dungeon and no one ever has to know~”

Iwaizumi hesitated mulling it over in his head. He replied a bit skeptically, “Okay, but what’s the catch?”

Oikawa chuckled before he gazing at him with half lidded, “The catch, my sweet Iwa-chan, is that you’ll be stuck with me for all eternity.” As if on cue, loud booms thundered above, causing rubble to scuffle down from the ceiling. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, he already pledged his entire life as The Keeper for the kingdom. He gibed, “I already am dumbass.”

“Is it a deal then, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa held out his bound hands as far as he could through the bars, insinuating a handshake.

More booms thundered overhead, becoming louder and more frequent. 

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, his mind was in doscord but he couldn’t think of any other option. He grabbed one of his palms and gave a curt shake. “Yes! Fine, sure! We have a deal, but even so, how are you going to get out of this cell?”

Oikawa laughed, “Oh that parts easy.” Then before his eyes, vines started to grow at an alarming rate up from the cracks and over the bars. The small sprouts that grew inside of Oikawa’s shackles grew as well and weaved themselves around the old metal. 

Iwaizumi stepped back shocked as he watched hundreds and hundreds of vines break his shackles and bend the bars back to make a gap. Oikawa, now completely free, stepped out of the cell and approached Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi couldn’t move, too transfixed by the burning flame in Oikawa’s eyes as he got closer and closer until he realized he was too close. Iwaizumi started to stumble backwards as Oikawa showed no clear knowledge of personal space. Iwaizumi began to stammer, “W-what are you doing Shittykawa!” 

Oikawa gripped one of Iwaizumi’s wrists and used his other hand to cradle his face. As Oikawa whispered Iwaizumi could feel the flutter of his breath on his face, “I’m making a deal with you.”

Before Iwaizumi could reply Oikawa’s lips had sealed themselves over his. His first thought was to shove Oikawa away, yell at him, punch him even. However, he was shocked-still as an intense tingling sensation spread throughout him from the touch of Oikawa’s lips. He could feel it flow through his veins and sink into his bones. The feeling traveled throughout his veins ending at the tips of his toes and fingers. When the feeling settled and Oikawa was still kissing him was when Iwaizumi stumbled out of his stunned state and shoved him away. Iwaizumi covered his mouth with his arm.

“W-what was that asshole!” Iwaizumi could feel his face heat up.

Oikawa wore a playful smirk and chuckled. “Silly-zumi, a deal like that can only be sealed with a kiss~”, Iwaizumi mouthed the phrase ‘Silly-zumi’ with an appalled expression. Honestly what kind of dumb nickname is that? Oikawa suddenly gasped, “Why! Was that Iwa-chan’s first kiss? Did the beautiful Oikawa pluck Iwa-chan’s flower?”

He flushed a deep vermillion and felt his embarrassment and anger rise in tandem. Seriously who talks about themselves in third person? Honestly, he was the worst. He groaned and rubbed his face at the sheer lunacy of the situation. His mind was still wild and none of this was helping.

“Oh my gods, lets just go, you’re so embarrassing.” If it were possible he was sure there would be steam rising off of him as he stomped to the stairs. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and caught sight of the bent cell bars. What he thought earlier popped into his head, couldn’t hurt a fly… He wondered how wrong he might be. However, before he could think about it too much Oikawa laughed and apologized as he followed him up the staircase.

~~~ 

When they exited the dungeon they were lucky that there were no enemies nearby. However, it was obvious that they’ve been down the hallway for every podium and vase was either knocked over or broken. They made their way to the guard barracks, only revealing more of the palace’s chaotic state. 

Once they entered the guard barracks Iwaizumi went straight for his bunk to mull through his clothes. He scrabbled through his chest of outfits, pulling out a dark blue cloak and some light-weight armor along with an undershirt, pants, and boots.

“Here”, he held them out for Oikawa, who was inspecting the living spaces of the other bunks. He took the items and stared back at Iwaizumi. “Well go put them on? Rags aren’t really appropriate for fighting.” A light bulb seemed to flash in Oikawa’s mind as his mouth formed a small ‘O’ and he quickly began to dress into the garments. Iwaizumi pointedly looked at the opposing wall as he dressed.

“All done!” Oikawa’s voice chimed and Iwaizumi turned to see him lift the hood of the cloak to cover his horns. It looked a bit awkward but at least you couldn’t tell if they were horns or some weird helmet underneath. He held out a sword and Oikawa took it as they made their way to the door.

However, they were interrupted by the wall to their right exploding into a million pieces. 

On reflex Iwaizumi had lifted his arms up in defense. When he lifted his arms away he coughed a bit at the rising dust and peered out of the gashing whole in the room. The blast didn’t harm him and from the looks of it, Oikawa was perfectly in tack as well. 

He approached the hole and peered out below. The guard barracks were on the second floor and it helped that the castle was on a hill overlooking the town below. 

Iwaizumi’s heart sank as he took in the state of his home. It was almost dusk but the smoke that rose from the burning houses made the day look dark and fog ridden. Screams from soldiers and townspeople played a sick tune in the air. Iwaizumi’s fists clenched

Oikawa said nothing as he came to stand next to him. His face was stern and serious which Iwaizumi was grateful for, he wasn’t sure if you could handle any teasing right now.  
“Let’s go, the townspeople need us.” And with that he scrunched down and began to climb down the castle’s cobblestone walls and Oikawa followed with no complaint.

~~

They kept to the shadows as they made their way to the town. Even though Iwaizumi wasn’t the demon here he had to make sure no one spotted him, especially Ushijima, or he would be in a heap of trouble for leaving post. 

So instead they snuck through alleys and tunnels, every so often pulling an enemy soldier into the dark and knocking them out as they traveled deeper into the town. Every so often they would save a civilian from a burning home or from an enemy soldier and direct them to safety. They didn’t stay in one place for very long, instead aiding in small tasks throughout the town. This consisted of helping skirmishes in certain alleys or giving aid to the citizens.

Oikawa stayed true to his word and remained in the shadows. Moments when they encountered clusters of a full blown battle between soldiers, Iwaizumi would join the fray of swinging metal and Oikawa would trip and trap the enemy with small overgrown roots or a couple of vines. When they located the enemy’s catapults, Iwaizumi rushed in to take care of the soldiers while Oikawa summoned vines to rip the weapon apart.

Working with Oikawa flowed like a river. Whenever one of them appeared to be in a bit of trouble the other would just know. Oikawa clearly wasn’t as good as a swordsman as he was a magician and there were a few close calls where he had to rush in and protect him. However, Iwaizumi didn’t overlook the few times a plant had all of sudden tripped an enemy that was about to strike from behind him. 

Dusk became night as the moon began to peak high in the sky and the battle was finally coming to an end.

Oikawa and him finished off a few more soldiers in the shadows before peering out onto the street to see the retreating forms of Karasuno soldiers. 

“I think the army will be able to handle the rest. We should start heading back while everyone’s still busy here.” Oikawa agreed with no protest.

Iwaizumi wasn’t used to this serious side of Oikawa. He knew they made a deal for him to keep him in check but he at least expected some sort of resistance, especially at the mention of returning back to the cell. He eyed Oikawa from the side as they slipped through the shadows. Iwaizumi shook his head a bit in an attempt to clear his mind. He’ll question him about this once things settle down. Right now the most important thing to do is to get back to his post without anyone seeing them.

They were quick on their feet and had made it to a more barren part of the town. They moved freely since the streets were more vacant but they both stalled as a child’s scream bellowed down an opposing alley. 

Iwaizumi could hardly make out the clump of figures down the cobblestone street to assess the situation. However, there was no hesitation on Oikawa’s end as he sprinted forward. Iwaizumi yelled after him to stop but he wasn’t listening. Iwaizumi cursed under his breathe before he chased after him.

As he neared the scene he could see two enemy soldiers. One was holding a child in the air by his shirt while the other held a knife ready to swing forward. He was still a bit too far away to help but thankfully Oikawa was closer.

Oikawa screeched, “STOP”, as he swung his fist forward, striking the soldier who was seconds from stabbing the child. The soldier stumbled backward while the other one threw the child to the side and grabbed Oikawa into a choke hold from behind. Oikawa thrashed against the hold while the two laughed and the other came up stabbing Oikawa in the gut.

Iwaizumi saw red as he drew his sword and swung with a piercing battle cry. He struck the knife holder and had him falling to the ground. The other soldier tossed Oikawa to the ground as he drew his sword and swung. Iwaizumi met his sword with his and they engaged in a dance of swinging steel. When he saw an opening Iwaizumi weaved himself into the other’s space and head-butted the man to the ground. He gave them a good kick to the gut to keep them down.

Iwaizumi looked up, red finally fading, as he saw Oikawa comforting the child. However, he didn’t neglect to see that he was holding his stomach with one hand. Oikawa was kneeling down, patting the child’s hair as he sobbed into Oikawa’s cloak. Speaking of his cloak, the hood had fallen from his horns. Iwaizumi moved forward to pull his it back up but the kid had chosen that time to look up. The child’s eyes grew round as he observed Oikawa’s horns and Oikawa looked a bit confused not knowing the hood had fallen in the first place. 

The child pointed a finger to the horns and asked, “What are those?” 

Oikawa visibly jumped as he realized what must have happened. He gave a nervous chuckle and replied honestly, “They’re my horns, but don’t tell anyone okay? It will be our little secret.” Oikawa raised his finger to his lips and winked. The child’s eyes sparkled as his mouth made an ‘O’ and he nodded insistently.

Iwaizumi sighed in relief and then looked up at the sky. There was less smoke now which probably meant the fires have been put out.

“We need to go.” Oikawa nodded and then turned back to the little boy.

“It’s very dangerous on the streets right now. Where’s your home?” The little boy pointed through the walls as if they could see through them.

“It’s just a few houses down.” Oikawa nodded, “Okay, I have a super important mission for you. I need you to go home and guard the inside of your house till day break. Can you do that for me?” The child nodded again with stars in his eyes.

“Good, then start your mission soldier.” Oikawa smiled as he straightened his back and saluted. The child saluted in return and ran off towards his house.

Oikawa stood up and dusted off his pants. Iwaizumi nodded to the kid’s direction, “Nice job. Didn’t think you’d know how to talk to kids.”

Oikawa smirked before he teased, “Well thanks to Iwa-chan being a large child I get a lot of practice.” The remark was followed by a swift smack to Oikawa’s head which led Oikawa to whine about how he’s such a brute.

Iwaizumi chuckled, “You’re the child here, dumbass.”

He turned to make his way out of the alley with Oikawa on his tail. 

“Iwa-chan is dumbass the only insult you know?” 

Iwaizumi looked behind him and arched a brow. “How about I head-butt you like that other guy?” Oikawa gulped and held up his hands in defeat.

Suddenly a deep voice bellowed throughout the alley, “Iwaizumi?”

He visibly jumped as he froze in place. Iwaizumi knew that voice. He turned back to the end of the alley to see general Ushijima. He was standing tall in the night with a cold stare on his face. His armor was splattered red and so was his sword as the night air wisped through the street, making Iwaizumi internally shiver.

“Why are you away from your post”, he turned suspicious eyes to Oikawa and took in his horns, “Why is that demon out?” 

Iwaizumi was frozen in place while his mind burned in pure pandemonium. He had no proper explanation, no excuse. His mind lashed at him, interrogating him on why he thought this was a good idea. Then his mind turned to blame and it screeched inside his head that this was not supposed to happen. Finally, his brain caved in on guilt and shame. He felt like the floor was crumbling beneath him when in reality he had been standing here frozen for about a minute or so.

Ushijima’s leer darkened. “This kind of treason has only one punishment, Iwaizumi. Death penalty. I only hope you’ll come quietly.” 

Iwaizumi was losing himself, his world was crashing before him. Everything he’s fought so hard to achieve, a family, a home, all put at risk for a demon. What was he thinking? What was he thinking? 

Time started to move slower he could feel the world around him twist and turn until something loud cracked through the ground and trembled the earth making him fall backward. 

This is it, he thought, the world is truly coming to an end. 

He was dazed and lost but a strong hand gripped his forearm grounding him. He looked up at the arm to see Oikawa yelling at him to move and get up. He moved, with only the warmth of that hand giving him the strength to do so. His vision was still woozy but he looked behind him as they raced to the other end of the alley. 

When he turned he no longer saw the other side of the alley leading out to the street but instead saw an enormous wall of vines, thorns, and brambles creating an enormous wall in the middle of the alley.

Iwaizumi blinked once. Twice. And he was out. Blackness filled his vision as his body shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> Our journey begins...
> 
> (P.S. I'll probably update the next chapter in December)


End file.
